Never
by Kate of Carlay
Summary: The Chamber of Ordeal is like a hammer, beating at your weaknesses until you break. When you do, all that will be left is either a precious gem, or gravel. Joren never wanted to be broken, he'd never aknowledge a weakness, he would never learn to accept.


**_Author's Note:SO I know I have another little one shot series about the death and eulogy of characters but Joren doesn't fit in with that because he's not really a heroine. So please enjoy this little one shot about Joren's ordeal._**

**_I am not Tamora Pierce_**

* * *

The priest touched his shoulder to let him know it was time. He stood up on stiff legs and let his icy blue eyes settle on the large door with the image of Mithros' shield carved into it. With confident steps, Joren of Stone Mountain entered The Chamber of Ordeal, ready to stand up against anything.

He took a breath as the door shut behind him and he looked around with more disdain than awe or fear. He smirked at the six simple stone surfaces that surrounded him and the darkness around him. Then, the stone walls shifted and images started to appear before him.

**_~*~^~*~_**

He stood in the middle of a large, grassy plain. Mounted mercenaries surrounded him with bows at the ready. Each had their arrow trained on his chest. He could smell the horses and hear the mens' breathing.

"Surrender," barked a gruff voice. Joren's breath came quicker now, he could not run, he could not talk, he could not fight. All he could do is shut his eyes when he heard the twang of the first arrow being released.

**_~*~^~*~_**

Joren's eyes jerked open as he panted, trying to relax. He now stood in his father's study back home in Stone Mountain. Behind the oak desk sat his father with blue eyes glaring up at Joren.

"Failure!" his father yelled at him. "How could you fail me like this!?" His father stood and walked around the desk with sharp steps until he stood in front of his son. "You're worthless, you know that!? If I had a girl instead of you, at least I could marry her off to get a real son!" Ice blue eyes met in fierce scowls as the lord of Stone Mountain glared at his son and heir. "I should disown you!" he screamed as the back of hand collided with Joren's face, sending the young man flying to the ground.

**_~*~^~*~_**

Joren sat on his knees in the dark. He heard the voices of many people echoing through the chamber. Voices of commanders, knights, his king, his fellow squires, pages, even nobles. He knew they were speaking but not of him.

"Be great."

"A true knight of the realm has less morals than her."

"Best I've had in training on a long time."

"Heroic."

"Honest."

"Anti-hazing."

"Commander."

"More worthy than any other."

"He could never stand a chance," all the voices said at once, and this time he knew they were talking about him.

**_~*~^~*~_**

Joren's temper was rising. He looked and saw a group of women, the Queen's Riders, preparing for battle. He saw the bandits coming in on them.

"Mount up, hurry," demanded the group leader with a hard glare cast towards Joren.

He couldn't obey, a woman didn't know best when it came to this, it was against nature.

The bandits were upon them and he felt a sword sweeping across his stomach in a quick strike and he hit the ground as the women exchanged blows with the opposing men. He felt like all would be lost, but before he knew it, arrows and blood flew through the air.

Finally, the battle came to end, the bandits were all sprawled across the ground, dead or dying. Women fighters were all fine, and one of the female healers came forward to begin saving his life.

**_~*~^~*~_**

He blinked and the scenery changed again. He was on a tilting lane in a competition. His white stallion thundered down the lane as he lowered his lance and aimed at the shield of his opponent, who was mounted on a strawberry roan gelding. He saw his opponent dressed in full plate armor lean forward just before the impact of the lance. His own lance shattered as he flew backwards off his horse and into the air. Joren's back hit the ground and stars burst behind his eyes as the victor of the match trotted their mount over to him. Joren pulled his helment off as the victor stood above him and raised the visor of the helment. Now, Joren's eyes widened as he saw the face and heard what the crowd was chanting. "Mindelan!"

**_~*~^~*~_**

His fearful eyes now locked onto his king as he stared at his king and the sword in his hand. The king tapped the blade on her head and the words, "Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan," rang in his head. He couldn't believe it. He had done everything he could to protect a hundred years of , everything he has ever been taught, everything he had promised to be a champion of has been destroyed. He would _not_ let this happen so long as there was a breath left in his chest.

**_~*~^~*~_**

His body crumbled to the stone of the chamber, "Never," he whispered as his blue eyes were cold and filled with rage. "I will never let that happen, so long as I live."

There was a tightening in his chest like a hand squeezed his torso. He pulled himself to his feet and pain overcame his body forcing him to double over. His heart beat began to slow as his breathing raced.

"_Never!_" he screamed as his heart stopped beating and he crumbled to the floor, unaware that his final word echoed through chapel the chapel.

* * *

**_A/N: SO tell me what you thought, please :D  
THANKS  
KATE_**


End file.
